Starinius
by adriana2
Summary: A girl is found at the edge of Hogwart's grounds. She has amnesia, luckily for her Dumbledore knows who she is. Odd things start happening and people start noticing.


_**Starinius:** Starinius, the one in dreams, the one who loves and hates, the one who will fall. _

**Epilogue**

  
_"Who is she?"_

"I found her on the edge of the grounds unconscious."

"So you don't know her name?"

"Yes I do, but I doubt that she will."

Her eyes opened, saw a blur of bright colors, and quickly shut again.

"Shhh," the first voice said. It was clearer this time for the girl was slowly drifting into consciousness. She tried opening her eyes again and this time everything was clearer. An old man was bending over her, his long beard tucked inside a rope tied around his waist.

"Hello, so glad you could finally join us," he said and smiled. She groaned and turned over, away from the voices and figures. 

"Dear, take this," a lady said, bustling over to the side the girl was now facing. She handed the girl a vial of purple liquid and made a motion to help the girl drink it. After two gulps of the bitter drink the girl's thoughts were clearer and she was able to sit up. 

"Where am I?" she asked. 

The old man smiled and said, "Hogwarts, my dear, one of the safest places in England."

The girl nodded and sat for awhile, trying to sort through her few thoughts. "W-who am…I?" she finally managed to ask and immediately closed her eyes and sank back into the bed again. 

"You're name is Adriana Patron. You'll find out more in time, for right now there is quite enough to send your head reeling I'm sure." 

"Adriana…" she whispered quietly. "Ad…ri…an…a," she repeating, rolling the word off her tongue. "Adriana Patron." The old man allowed her to relish her 'new' name for a few minutes while he smiled and waited patiently for her to finish. Finally she did and turned towards him. "What's your name?" he had been wondering when she'd ask that.

"Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts," he smiled as the girl nodded and leaned back on the bed's headboard.

"So…" she began but didn't know how to continue. "W-what's happening?" Another question Dumbledore had expected. 

"My dear Adriana, you were found at the edges of the school grounds..."

Adriana interupted him, "School grounds?"

"Why yes, Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry." Adriana had obviously not been expecting that because she slumped, again, down into her bed. 

"Witchcraft and wizardry? That's real?" Dumbledore had only seen a few other amnesia cases such as hers, where they only remembered terms and phrases, but nothing personal or anything happening in the world.

"Yes it is. I can demonstrate it for you if you wish." Adriana hurriedly shook her head and Dumbledore continued.

"Well, anyways, I found you in a crumbled ball on the borders of Hogwarts and levitated you up to the infirmary." "Levitated?" "Yes, carried without actually CARRYING. Erm, how shall I explain this? Ah, yes, floating on air." Adriana nodded and Dumbledore, once again, continued. "That was about a month ago. Since then you've been in a deep sleep that even enervate couldn't interrupt." Dumbledore guessed Adriana's next question and so said, "Enervate is a charm to wake somebody up. We tried it many times on you."

"How do you know who I am?"Adriana asked, not glancing up at the head master. 

"I've known for ages and have been anticipating your arrival for sometime. You might say it's a special gift of mine." Dumbledore smiled slyly. Adriana weakly smiled back at him. Dumbledore was about to begin again when he noticed that her eyes had closed and she was now breathing evenly. "I'm glad she has a chance to sleep now, the next year will not do much for her," he whispered as he pulled the comforter up around her shoulders.

Up in his office he was greeted with a scowling Minerva McGonagall. "How nice to see you Minerva," Dumbledore greeted as he walked around her to a stack of books. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" "Who's the girl?" she asked, getting right to the point. 

"Adriana Starinius Patron, I found her laying unconcious on the edge of school grounds."

"Why was she there?"

"I have no clue, Minerva. I only know a few things about her, one of which is that she was stricken by a very strong Memory Curse." All this time he was skimming through book after book from the large stack he was standing by which was slowly diminishing.

"So, is she going to be enrolled as a student here?"

"That's what I was planning on, yes."

"What year will she be?"

"Hmm...She is 14, so I presume fourth year."

McGonagall let out a short gasp of surprise. ""Fourth year, Dumbledore? We can't get her up to speed so fast. How will she do well in her classes?"

"We have all month to get her 'up to speed', and it's in her blood to do well in school. Trust me." After the last two words he jammed his pointer finger into one of the pages in a thicker volume and yelped with happiness.

"What is it?"

"I've been looking for this for ages, but couldn't find it," he help up the book so that Minerva could read the title. 

"Prophecies of the 20th Century," she read. "And what is it that you found?"

Dumbledore smiled and read aloud, "Starinius, the one in dreams, the one who loves and hates, the one who will fall. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I think this is going to be a really good story! *crosses fingers and hopes for good reviews* 

I know, I know, I'm REALLY optimistic....but IF you like the beginning for this story and you want to be updated on when it's updated (haha, great pun. one of my greatest, I know, pathetic) then email me at kelsey_loves_paulfrank@hotmail.com and tell me. :-D 

In your reviews (I know, I'm being optimistic again) tell me how long you want each chapter to be. Long might be a lil' hard for me, but I can always draw things out. So....tell me! 

Love ya,  
Adriana.

**_REVIEW!_** not trying to be scary... 


End file.
